


Everything...anything as long as it has to do with you.

by Kolaflor



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Fernando Llorente/Javi Martinez (implied), Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, I AM SORRY, Javi Martinez - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love, i just have all these feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/pseuds/Kolaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amorebieta would take anything, anything as long as it's from Llorente.</p>
<p>This turned out sadder than I hoped it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything...anything as long as it has to do with you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nupoxsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/gifts).



> This actually started as a "let's write some smut." I am really sorry.
> 
> Also, this can be read as a sequel to "[ ???????? ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1055308)" that I wrote the other day or you can read it as a drabble.

He wished he could have said no; his mind was telling him to back off, to run, but his body simply didn't agree, his body ached beautifully under every touch the other man was giving him. Fuck it, even his mind agreed with him and he knews it's another lost battle, but even then, he was sure that a little part of him buried deep inside his subconscious was telling him that this is going to end badly, as always.

They had gone clubbing, well, more like they went to the club and got bored so they decided to hang out at Amorebieta's. Fernando had tried to be a good host, to receive Llorente as a friend, offered him something to drink and even suggested the idea of watching a movie to not let the evening go to waste, but Llorente, Fernando, Fer, had gone there with clear intentions, he wanted to fuck.

It wasn't the first time that things had happened that way, that was mainly the reason why Amore had tried to behave as a friend instead of just going down to it, because he wanted so much more than that, he wanted to be more than just a casual fuck. But, who was he to say no to Fernando Llorente, 6 foot tall blond greek god-look alike with a charming personality when he placed a hand on his thigh, looked into his eyes and asked straight forward if he was down to fuck? He couldn't simply say no to that.

Amorebieta took a deep breath trying to get things straight and at the same time push the thoughts to the back of his mind...and just went for it, the next moment he was lifting himself from the sofa and pulling Llorente by the neck and into a thoughtless kiss bringing both of them back to the couch. Llorente wasted no time and kissed back grinding against the basque and starting to get rid of his pants. This wasn’t what Amorebieta had remotely planned for the night.

“No!” he impulsively exclaimed breaking the kiss, even when it sounded more as a faint-ish moan. He had planned on going clubbing with him, having a couple drinks, just try to have a good time and somehow make the man fall for him as he had done with Llorente years ago, now if it ended up with both of them tangled between the sheets making sweet love to each other, he wouldn’t complain at all…but he was just tired, mentally tired of being around for when the man just needed an easy quick fuck. Llorente had stopped and was giving him with a confused look with those bright blue eyes. “Let’s-…let’s go to the bedroom.” He quickly resumed; he just didn’t know how to quit him, how to say no...he just couldn’t, what if he said no and then Llorente got mad and tired of him and never ever comes back? How could he ever live not being able to wake up next to him once in a while even if he had to share him with someone else? He couldn’t take those risks; he just didn’t know what he would ever do without him.

They stumbled into the bedroom in between kisses and scattering their clothes all over the floor. Amorebieta had lost count of how many times had they have done this; it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy it, he does, a lot, but he just wishes that everything would be under different terms. He shoved Llorente onto the bed and resumed taking off his clothes while he saw the man scrambling back and sitting with his back against the headboard. He crawled like a cat over the bed and kissed Llorente while straddling his lap; the man hummed in pleasure and Amorebieta thought that he could stay like that forever.

They moved, rolled on the bed and touched each other; these are the moments he feels the happiest ever, it’s his own special way to be intimately close to Fernando, and not even in a sexual manner, but because he can feel an actual connection between them, even if it’s in between groans and moans, but every time Llorente put his hands on him to touch him or move him around, he felt like they’re communicating to each other everything that matters, everything he doesn’t dare to tell him after everything’s over.

Llorente grabbed Fernando’s arms which were all over his torso trying to bring him closer and pinned them to the bed giving him a look that could only hold lust and primal desire; Amorebieta wanted to touch, to take his time, explore and make Fernando squirm under his hands, but the man was having none of it, he clearly was seeking for his own pleasure, like he just wanted to get over with it, he thought.

He suddenly remembered that time, not long ago, when Llorente had asked him if he could "assist him" to give a surprise to Javi...how could he ever say no to that? Not because it actually appealed him the idea of being in the intimacy with them, with Llorente and someone else, Javi, specifically him, but he had agreed mostly to subdue his own masochist side. The evening had started great, they all were a hundred percent invested into it, but after a while, Amore had realized a couple things: Javi was ok with everything, clueless as usual, him, if he was being honest, he was there only for Fernando, and Llorente, of course, he had eyes only for Javi. When everything was over they had insisted on him to stay the night; with Javi cradled between his arms and a smile on his face, Llorente had asked Amorebieta to stay but in a way that made him understand that it was mostly out of courtesy and they actually prefered him to leave, he realized it and didn’t even need to make a bunch of excuses to get out of there as fast as possible.

He came back from his own thoughts to Llorente flipping him onto his back and thrusting into him once again with renovated force; even when he moaned in pleasure, his previous thoughts had left him a big sour taste on his mouth and an even bigger knot at the bottom of his stomach that had definitely nothing to do with arousal. He could clearly remember the devotion Llorente showed when he touched and fucked Javi, it was gentle, smooth, and overall, caring; and there he was, looking at himself on the mirror at the wall that briefly reflected them at the bed, it was harsh and fast, and even when the man took his time to wipe Amorebieta’s sweat off his forehead and turn his face to a side to languidly kiss his neck and touch his cock, there was not even a bit of love or care put into it.

Amorebieta’s mind railed out of control losing his composure, his body was used to reach its climax even when his mind didn’t seem to be on the same page, he came trying to muffle a groan that felt more like tears accompanied by sobs. He laid there looking at the blurry silhouette of the other man and hearing his pants as Fernando speeded his thrusts erratically and came. He just felt empty, he had the most spectacular, good looking and charming football player of them all trembling through his post coital bliss on top of him, but he felt like he just got nothing in return even when he gave everything he had every single time.

Llorente got off him still breathing irregularly but the next moment, the man had rolled again on top of him making Amorebieta startle a bit; Fernando just scrambled on the man’s nightstand looking for something and going back to his side of the bed.

Amorebieta heard the «click» of the lighter followed by a penetrating yet soothing smell of tobacco; he rarely smoked but he always kept a package in hand for situations like this or for when he went out to have a couple drinks, somehow he felt like the taste and smell of tobacco went good with stuff like alcohol and sex, and of course, Llorente knew where he kept it even when the man almost never smoke himself and usually called him upon it telling him how awful it was.

They both stared at the white ceiling of his room as Llorente took a drag of the cigarette and gave it to Fernando so he could do the same; they laid there in silence, a comfortable feeling as both tried not to give into sleep. Time passed, the cigarette burnt to the filter on the ashtray Fernando procured from the nightstand, and Amorebieta thought that maybe the man had fallen asleep, he pushed himself up and to the bathroom and when we came out, Llorente seemed to be resting languidly. It was a sight he knew he’ll never get tired of admiring, no matter what, the impossibly handsome features of his face seemed peaceful and perfect; he had the back of one hand covering his eyes and his lips parted breathing slowly. Amorebieta got into bed again and covered both of them with a fuzzy blanket hoping that it would suffice to keep them warm from the cold night outside his window. He snuggled himself closer to the man’s side and sighed contented; and even with everything he had thought earlier, he felt happy, or at least as happy as his situation allowed him to be, even when Llorente treated him without any special care, at least he had the man sleeping next to him, and that’s all  he felt that he needed it right now, at least if he didn’t put much thought into it. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes as his nostrils filled with the scent of the man sleeping next to him.

 

Amorebieta woke up in what it felt like too soon, everything was dark with the exception of Llorente’s phone glistening at the nightstand and his presence missing from his side making him realize how cold he was feeling; Llorente had quickly got out of the bathroom half dressed and checked his phone while smirking.

“Com-... back t-...bed.” Amorebieta mumbled half asleep covering himself better with the blanket. Llorente finished replying the text and kept gathering his stuff.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up…” he said sitting on the bed and putting on his socks. Amorebieta just whined and buried his face on the pillow; he was tired, but more than tired he felt sad, and scared, and angry. Sad because he had expected for the man to leave right after they were done, as usual but he hadn’t and now he was; angry with himself for thinking that Fernando would stay with him, and also angry and scared overall for where the man was going and with whom. He jerked his head up and stared at the clock, _12:47am_ , it was fucking early, they had gone to the club when it was barely opening and they went to his house pretty quickly.

“What’s going on?” he asked sitting on the bed and hugging a pillow. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. “Stay.” he mumbled.

“I can’t…”, the man said reaching for his shoe and putting it on. “Javi texted me asking if I could...help him with something.” Amorebieta felt as if someone was stabbing him repeatedly on the stomach. « _Of course…_ » he thought. “And since you two live nearby, I said I was going.” he said standing up covering the little streetlight that entered through Amorebieta’s window. Javi lived on the other side of town. « _He’d go to the other side of the Europe for him if he asked..._ » Amorebieta thought feeling his heart shrink.  “Just...go back to sleep, you seem tired.” Llorente said getting closer and kissing his forehead. “Hope you didn’t mind I used your shower…” he said standing up again and putting on his sweater. “See you at training…” he casually said before stepping out the room in a hurry.

Amorebieta stared blankly at the door and sighed letting himself fall back against the pillows and he cried.

He cried because his bed smelled like Llorente, because he had fell for the same shit again even when he had promised himself he wouldn’t. Llorente would cross the entire city to meet Javi for a while, he? he’d cross the entire fucking world to be just a moment next to Fernando Llorente...and the man couldn’t just spend a whole night with him.

 


End file.
